nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blast-A-Ball
The Blast-A-Ball is a 1989 blaster set. Being the first Nerf blaster set ever, the set comes with two blasters for double the play. Shooting small Ballistic Balls, this blaster set is just like an original Hyperfire or Strikefire set. It is no longer sold in stores due to the fact that it has since been replaced by other, more powerful blasters. It was a fun toy and great for its time, but nowadays it isn't as popular especially because of the blaster's terrible accuracy, extremely loud popping noise it made when it fired and only firing one ball at a time. In 1990 it was updated and released as the Blast-A-Matic, which was quieter and fired four balls instead of one. This is the first Nerf blaster ever released not counting the Nerf Rocket Air Launcher and the first to be sold in a two-pack. It was succeeded by the Blast-A-Matic which in turn was replaced by the Hydro Bazooka, which was far inferior when compared to this blaster or the Blast-A-Matic. How to Fire Successor The following year Milton Bradley released a second Nerf blaster in the form of the Blast-A-Matic, a direct successor to the Blast-A-Ball. This blaster was virtually identical with the exceptions of a colour scheme swap and a larger capacity. This blaster fired six-times faster than the Blast-A-Ball, improving the rate of fire from 1.3 seconds to 0.25 seconds. The capacity was now three balls although a fourth could be put inside the blaster as well. Unfortunately, the range dropped by 5 feet and it became $5 more expensive despite it only coming with one blaster. Despite this, it is generally an improvement. After the Blast-A-Matic was released in 1990, it was succeeded by the Hydro Bazooka in 1993. This fired Ballistic Balls and water but had an extremely poor range. This dropped from 35 feet to 25 feet and was a quite poor performing blaster. This was never given a successor and the Ballistic Ball blasters stopped being produced for a while. They soon resumed production, but there was never a true successor to these blasters. Trivia * This was the last single-shot Ballistic Ball blaster until the Atom Blaster, which is also the last Ballistic Ball blaster. * It was followed up by the Blast-A-Matic and the Hydro Bazooka. * It is one of the few pink blasters that is not in the Rebelle series. * It was seen in the movie Junior. * It was the first Nerf blaster released to fire Ballistic Balls. * This was the first blaster to have a successor, in the form of the Blast-A-Matic. * This was the only ballistic ball blaster to come in a two-pack. * This was the first blaster to come in a two-pack. * This is the only nerf blaster that advertizes some thing other that shooting people with it on the box. External Links * Blast-A-Ball review at Nerf Center See Also * Ballistic Ball * Blast-A-Matic * Master Blaster * Hydro Bazooka * Original Nerf Series * Nerf Rocket Air Launcher Commercial Category:Discontinued Blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Blasters introduced in 1989 Category:Original Nerf Series Category:Blasters that fire Ballistic Balls Category:Blasters that fire up to 40-49 feet